Dear mum and dad
by TheVerySpecialOne
Summary: Neville writes a letter to his parents


This is written for the quidditch league, for Appleby arrows as chaser 1. My prompts are :

quote) "I always find it more difficult to say the things I mean than the things I don't" – W. Somerset Maughan

(word) old

(quote) "The most important thing in life is to see to it that you are never beaten" – Andre Malraux

Dear mum and dad,

I'll have you know school is great. I've made plenty of friend who help me and put up with me. Luna's the best though. She's not in most of my classes though we work together in the ones we are. She always has these fascinating stories and ideas- she's quite unique. For example, at the moment, she keeps going on about these creatures called nargles. They like to steal things and have a wicked sense of humour; they stole Luna's trainers a few weeks ago. She tries to keep them away with some peculiar accessories, but it seems it doesn't always work entirely.

The teachers here are quite nice, though I'm not sure what's going to happen with the defence against the dark arts teacher post. Thankfully mad eyed moody left. Did I tell you he made me watch as he crucio-ed a spider? What a man he was: just an old git who enjoys the suffering if children. But now Umbridge is here, and she isn't very nice. She insists that Harry is lying about his return, and will not actually teach anything useful in the lessons. At least with mad-eyed Moody, well, the fake one anyway, we did actually learn things, even if he wasn't very amicable.

I don't like her, no one here does. She is cruel and abuses the power she has. It's not fair, it's not nice, it's not right. She even made harry go to detention for a whole week, and used a magic quill to make him write lines over and over again in his own blood. IN HIS OWN BLOOD. Who does that?Dolores Umbridge apparently.

I wish you were here... Or at least at home. I sometimes think you are, you know? It's easy to forget about these things at school what with trying to survive this whole Voldemort thing, doing homework and revising for the OWLS . But it's the holidays, the times we should go home to happy families that I feel it most. I keep wishing you are home, walking around the kitchen and talking about the news in the wizarding world.

I hope you enjoyed my last letter, though I'm not sure you ended up reading it all, as it was quite long. I'm sorry about that, I just felt the need to get some things off my chest. It's hard to communicate with you now otherwise, so sometimes, like last time, when I get panicked, feel lonely, upset, I feel the need to talk to my parents. The result isn't always coherent, or relevant, and for that I am sorry. I hope one day you'll get to read them.

I read a book the other day, which said that "The most important thing in life is to see to it that you are never beaten". I don't believe that. I think, that it's important that you never give up after being beaten once. That you keep trying to fight. I like to think that's what I do, keep fighting, though many times I feel like it doesn't work out very well. But then I remember you, and know that you never gave up, and I know that you kept fighting, and that keeps me going.

You know what else keeps me fighting? The fact that Harry keeps fighting. He never gives up. Granted, his life is at stake, but still. He could've decided a long while ago that he is too young for his,that he's got other things to worry about, that the adults can take care of this. But neither him or his friends gave up. They continue to try their best to stop him from taking over, and trying to make as many people aware of the impending events as possible.

You know, I always find it more difficult to say the things I mean than the things I don't. I mean, I can very easily tell someone how beautiful they look, how nice they are, and whilst those things may be true they are not entirely what I truly mean. I'd like to stand up to more people, and tell them how they really anger me, and how they should stop. I'd like to be able to tell people I admire their courage, their stretch, their perseverance, but I never do. It's hard to communicate, and I'm trying to push myself to do more. I think it may be working, even if only a little bit at a time.

Anyway, I'm happy that I had the occasion to write to you again. It's getting more and more difficult to find the time to write lately, as exams are approaching. I find myself with more things to do and forget about our little arrangement. Now, I'm in my bed, with my wand lighting up the letter, as everyone else sleeps. I thought I should start writing again, and keep you up to date. Sometimes I think about how you will never write this and lose my wish to write, but then I remember that there is some small hope that one day you may read these, and then you will be up to date with all that you missed, so, I just keep going for the sake of doing it.

Love,

Your son,

Neville.

P.s. I am sorry if it takes a long while to write to you again. I'll try to be quick this time.


End file.
